warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
These streets (Snowfall)
These streets Part eight, Mission one, of Snowfall. I dig my claws into the fuzzy carpet. Pi’s office door looms over me. “Come in, Nuts.” I push the door open. “You know my real name, Pi. You don’t have to call me that anymore.” The chair swing around to face me, and Pi looks at me, bored. He looks different from when I last saw him. It’s like yesterday never happened at all. But there are still ruins, and no twolegs are in sight. Cats are left to roam, just like The Hidden wants. To make along description short, Pi looks… normal. “Nuts, I trust you enough for this mission. There have been sightings of a man around the time of the two incidents. He is suspected of the bombing and the shooting.” Liar, ''I snarl to him silently. ''It was you who did that, and only you to blame. “I need you to track him down. He could kill us all.” Pi tosses a small round object towards me, and I catch it deftly with my teeth. “It’s an emergency phone. Once you’ve found him, press the button and I’ll come soon and take care of him.” “When do I leave?” I ask, playing along. Pi smiles. “You can leave now?” he suggests. I smile back and head out the door. The door slams shut behind me, and I hear Pi lock it. There’s something odd about this mission, and I can’t figure out what. As I leave the school, I take some time to observe the phone. On the back there’s a picture of the man, and on the screen on the other side is a red dot, and a snowflake. The snowflake probably is me, and the red dot is the man. Huh, ''I say to myself. ''Perhaps this isn’t so hard after all. After a day of running, I settle somewhere close to my target, and take some time to think. Why did Pi choose me? Why didn’t he choose some other cat? Jack, perhaps? But no; he had to choose me. I glance down at the phone. The red dot is still beeping and flashing, with the snowflake nearby. I guess I could sleep here for the night. But a look at my surroundings change my mind. I’m in an alleyway, with horrible smells and Starclan knows what lurking in the shadows. I groan as I circle the building where the man rests. I shrug and hop into an open window, sighing with relief and exhaustion as I feel the carpet beneath my paws. I look around. It’s similar to the house that I lived in as a kittypet. Too ''similar. Then I realise: this is my old house! And the man is my old Twoleg! I piece some of the puzzle together: Pi knows who I am. He knows about the man, and this house. So this is all a set-up. I’ve been tricked. But why did Pi want me gone? ''Think, Snowpaw, think! '' Sunlight streams into the room as I wake up. I pad over to the kitchen, expecting my daily bowl of breakfast. My twoleg yelps in surprise as he sees me sitting patiently on the tiles. He fumbles around, and soon my breakfast has been served. ''Best meal I’ve had in ages, ''I purr to myself as I groom my chest. I glance back at the room I slept in, and memories come flooding back. Waking up with Silence - Sparkles back then - and having my breakfast. Sweet, sweet memories. I’ve found the man (who is actually my old owner), now what? I jerk my head upwards as I remember: I have to find out why Pi wanted me gone. I meow a quick thanks to my twoleg, and pad upstairs. I find a windowsill overlooking the town, and I start to ponder. ''Pi knows who I am. He knows about FROST. He knows my whole life story from when I was born. He sees me as a threat to his plans… A threat. A threat! Pi has a plan! I gasp in delight. One step closer to solving the puzzle. I quickly run through all the plans I’ve seen: The shooting, the hacking, the bomb. And the majority had to do with murder. I slowly add on to the answer: Pi sees me as a threat to his plan, so he gets rid of me so he can do his plan so more cats and people can die… I jolt upwards, realising what a fool I’ve been. Pi was going to kill the whole school, twolegs, cats, and all. But how? If I was a threat, why did he send me away this time and not the first or second time? Maybe what’s going to happen is worse than the shooting and bombing combined… So more people and cats could die without me intervening. It all made sense now. I had finally pieced the puzzle together. I fly down the stairs, and burst through the cat-flap. I had to get back to Littlerock School. And fast.